KASA
by Eyyandest
Summary: Hujan menderas di pelosok Konohagakure-gadis itu mendesah keras-keras./"K-kau?"/"Uchiha Sasuke, ingat?"/Sentuhan tangan lelaki itu kini menghangatkan jauh lebih efektif dari gosokan tangannya./ Warning inside! RnR, please?


Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo(s), maybe OoC, rada abal, dan sok fluffy hehe

Don't like, don't read.

**Kasa**

_._

_Tes, tes, tes—_

Hujan menderas seiring dengan langkah kaki cepat seorang perawat yang berkecipak dengan kubangan kotor. Telapak tangan gadis itu menyilang di atas kepalanya, sekadar untuk menahan beberapa tetes air—yang beberapa '_kecipak'_ kemudian ia letakkan dengan lesu, terkulai di samping tubuhnya, saat ia berhenti di bawah naungan atap rapuh toko yang sudah lama gulung tikar.

Pukul sembilan malam, dan gadis itu masih berkeliaran di pelosok Konohagakure yang jelas-jelas sepi, mengenakan baju perawatnya yang agak kekecilan dan kini melekat di badan karena basah. Jenius.

Musim seperti ini di lingkungan yang juga tidak mendukung memang bukan merupakan pilihan yang bagus untuk keluar malam bagi gadis yang merasa dirinya adalah orang paling ceroboh di dunia, Haruno Sakura. Hujan deras turun paling sedikit dua hari sekali, jalanan lengang kecuali pada saat-saat festival yang—sialnya—bukan hari ini.

Gadis itu mendesah keras-keras, mengembuskan uap tipis yang bergumul di udara.

Kepala merah mudanya meneleng ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali, berharap melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan dengan membawa payung yang cukup lebar untuk berdua, kemudian menawarkannya pulang bersama—namun nihil. Ia kini berada di distrik paling sepi di seantero Konoha, apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Bahkan jika ia memang penduduk di sekitar sini, ia tidak akan berkeliaran di malam pekat saat sedang hujan deras.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan yang satu dengan yang lain, menangkupkan keduanya di depan mulutnya, lalu meniupnya keras-keras, uap tipis terlihat meloloskan diri dari sela-sela jarinya setiap kali ia mengembus—tapi ia tidak peduli. Pipinya memerah karena dingin yang mengigit kulit, lalu menusuk tulangnya, membuat sendi-sendinya juga terasa kelu dan agak mati rasa.

"Bagaimana ini…" rintih Sakura dari balik tangkupan tangannya, membuat suaranya agak teredam. "Tidak ada orang, tidak ada yang akan menjemputku..."

Kini ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah membawa ponsel, atau betapa cerobohnya ia sampai ia lupa membawa pulang tas kerjanya yang tertinggal di ruang perawat. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sebesar _tas_, ini juga masih menjadi misteri bagi dirinya.

"Bodoh, kau, Sakura," rutuknya kemudian, memukul-mukulkan tinju kurusnya pada pelipisnya. "Bodoh. Bodoh. Dasar bod—"

Namun ada tangan besar yang tegas dan, bisa dirasakan oleh Sakura, berotot, menahan pergelangan tangannya. Mata hijau besar gadis itu menyusuri tangan kekar yang bisa ia pastikan milik seorang lelaki. Ia memakai setelan kaos biru dongker sesikut yang terasa begitu familier, ujung rambutnya yang sama sekali kering membingkai seraut wajah runcing yang memiliki sepasang oniks yang kini menatap Sakura dengan dalam, dan tajam.

"Kau—"

"Uchiha Sasuke, ingat?" kata pemuda itu dengan suara bariton yang menggelegar, hampir membuat bunyi deras hujan di sekeliling mereka hampir tidak terdengar—setidaknya bagi telinga Sakura.

"Uhm—yeah…"

Namun faktanya, Sakura ingat semua hal tentang pemuda itu, bahkan jauh sebelum pemuda itu mengenal nama 'Haruno Sakura'. Semuanya. Tentang di mana pemuda Uchiha itu bekerja sampai berapa jumlah sepupunya, dari makanan kesukaannya sampai apa zodiak dan shio-nya—lelaki itu, tanpa ia komando, telah ia kenali layaknya telapak tangannya sendiri.

Sentuhan tangan lelaki itu kini menghangatkan jauh lebih efektif dari gosokan tangannya, panasnya merambat sampai ke tenggorokannya yang meleleh saking terpananya, menenggelamkan suaranya yang biasa—

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Mm-hmm…"

—mengalir ke pipinya yang kini merasakan panas yang menggelegak, membuatnya memerah sampai ke telinga—

"Sakit?"

"Nah-ah…"

—menggelitik perutnya, membuat isinya menari-menari; kemudian melenggang di antara paru-parunya, membuat jantungnya bekerja tidak normal sekaligus merampas setiap atom oksigen di alam semesta ini.

"Demam, eh?"

Dan sekonyong-konyong tangan besar itu melepas pergelangan Sakura, namun sebelum tenggorokan gadis itu sanggup melepaskan suara protesnya, tangan Sasuke sudah beralih memegang dahinya, membolak-balik untuk merasakan temperatur dahi itu—namun beberapa detik kemudian oniks lelaki itu kembali menatap tajam pada mata _jade_ besar milik Sakura.

"Hari ini kau aneh, tahu?" celetuk Sasuke sesaat, sekali lagi, menggelegar di gendang telinga Sakura, membuatnya tuli sesaat.

"Oh—yeah…" sahut Sakura, terkekeh kikuk, merasakan Sasuke kini melepaskan telapak tangannya. "Aku kedinginan, tadi aku lupa bawa payung, Sas—Sasu—"

"—ke," ujar Sasuke singkat, menyelesaikan kalimat Sakura yang menggantung dan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan 'lupa nama'. Ia kemudian berpaling, pandangannya menyapu sekeliling jalanan di sekitar mereka yang, sedari tadi, lengang, atau Sakura kali ini lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai romantis.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sasuke, masih memandang lingkungan di sekeliling mereka.

"Oh, tidak jauh," sahut Sakura kemudian, menekan dada kirinya yang kini mendobrak-dobrak tanpa ampun. "Dari sini lurus, kemudian belok kiri, lurus lagi—"

_Ctrek!_

Mata _jade_-nya melebar seketika tatkala sebuah payung berwarna hitam menjuntai indah di hadapannya, sedikit basah, namun selebihnya, di mata Sakura, hampir sama indahnya dengan si Uchiha bungsu. Setidaknya, hari ini satu, atau dua, doanya dijabah Tuhan—

Sampai sejurus kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dengan membawa payung hitamnya. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan jauh di depan seorang gadis yang kini tengah kedinginan, ia menenggelamkan tangannya yang bebas ke dalam saku seakan tak peduli—_atau memang benar-benar tak peduli_, Sakura mengingatkan dirinya dalam hati, setengah kesal, setengah geli.

"Hei!" teriak Sakura, tangannya membentuk corong di depan mulutnya. "Oi! Uchiha!"

Melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya sama sekali tak mendengarkan teriakan Sakura, gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil menuju Sasuke, mengamankan dirinya di bawah payung—di sebelah Sasuke, jika boleh ditambahkan—sebelum merutuk pemuda itu geram dengan berbagai bualan tentang jika ia memiliki suami, itu pasti bukan Sasuke, dan betapa ia ingin sekali pulang tanpa harus menumpang payung lelaki itu.

"…dan jika nanti aku memiliki payung, Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau tidak, lihat saja…"

"Sudah selesai?" seloroh Sasuke dengan nada bosan, pandangannya tetap mengarah ke depan.

"Ya, kurasa, aku sudah puas."

Mereka kini berjalan dalam diam, dengan suara deras hujan yang menampar jalan memecah kesunyian di antara keduanya—namun sama sekali tidak bisa menyamarkan bunyi detakan jantung Sakura yang seakan mendobrak keras rusuknya. Segala kekesalannya memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa senangnya bisa berada di bawah satu payung dengan lelaki di sebelahnya ini.

Ia meneleng ke samping, memerhatikan lekuk wajah Uchiha Sasuke, melihat rambut gelapnya yang menjuntai sampai ke bawah dagunya yang agak runcing, kemudian ke arah hidungnya yang panjang, lalu matanya yang memandang tajam ke depan, iris hitamnya menyaru lingkungan sekitar yang juga gelap, namun Sakura masih bisa melihat pantulan cahaya di sana, membuatnya semakin menarik…

Dan pada detik berikutnya iris itu melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, atau mungkin juga tatapan tersinggung, mata _jade_ gadis itu langsung membuang pandangannya ke depan seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, tak pernah terjadi bahwa Haruno Sakura sangat menyukai mata itu dan hampir menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya…

"Rumahmu belok kiri, kan?"

"Ah—apa?" Rona merah menjalar dari lehernya sampai ke telinga, hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya, sementara kini jari-jari tangannya gemetar untuk alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Matanya masih terlalu enggan untuk melihat iris hitam itu sekali lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa?" ujar Sasuke kemudian, nada suaranya terdengar datar, namun Sakura masih merasakan tatapan tajam pemuda itu terpancang padanya. "Tadi sakit, lalu cerewet, sekarang diam…"

"Eh—iya—rumahku ke sini…" Sakura menunjuk arah kiri dengan jempolnya yang gemetar saat mereka mencapai pertigaan di ujung jalan, lalu berjalan sedikit ke depan.

—dan perlu beberapa saat lagi bagi Sakura untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kau mengantarku ke rumah?!"

Mata Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan geli, membuat gadis itu, yang sedetik lalu cukup ceroboh untuk memutar lehernya dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke, serta merta merasakan sentakan aneh di perutnya dan merasa darahnya mengalir deras sekali, diikuti dengan sebuah rasa aneh seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak di dalam dadanya.

Sasuke kembali menatap jalanan di depan mereka, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar Sakura—tangan kanan gadis itu sibuk menekan dada kirinya untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini, namun sama sekali tidak bisa meredakan tempo detakan jantungnya. Matanya masih meneliti wajah Sasuke ketika bibir pemuda itu sedikit berkedut menahan senyum, membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna—dan semua otot Sakura sontak terasa lemas.

.

"K-kau dari mana?" celetuk Sakura beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menormalkan ritme jantungnya, meskipun kini giginya bergemeletuk dan sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dingin—ia mungkin kini sudah melupakan hujan deras di antara meraka.

"Dari—toko obat," sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Oh, ya? Kau sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Tidak—ehm—Naruto sakit."

Mungkin karena tipuan cahaya, atau mungkin hanya bayangan Sakura, tapi ia melihat ada warna kemerahan di pipi Sasuke. Sebelum ia bisa memutuskan itu adalah nyata atau tidak, suara Sasuke kembali terdengar dari sebelah kanannya.

"Rumahmu sudah dekat?"

Sakura kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling.

"Ah, Itu, di ujung, pagar merah," sahutnya kemudian.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, melewati beberapa rumah dan pertokoan, kemudian ketika sampai tepat di depan pagar merah yang Sakura maksud, tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

"Er—terima kasih," ucap Sakura, tersenyum sekilas.

"Hn."

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah, lalu membuka kunci pagar, sebelum ia mendengar suara bariton Sasuke memanggilnya pelan.

"Y-ya?"

"Jangan—ehm," Sasuke mengusap siku tangan kirinya yang memegang payung dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, matanya melihat tak fokus ke arah jauh di belakang Sakura. "Jangan pakai baju itu lagi. Terlihat pas sekali di badanmu."

Sakura sontak merasakan sengatan panas di wajahnya, malu, namun merasa agak diperhatikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sementara mata _jade_-nya melihat Sasuke berbalik badan, lalu gadis itu memunggunginya, berjalan memasuki undakan rumahnya, sepenuhnya lupa dengan hujan, namun tidak melupakan _payungnya_.

.

**FIN**

Oke, ini rada abal -_- gak memuaskan banget aaaaa, tapi pengen publish, udah lama gak publish ._.

Gak jelas banget ini aaaaaaa maap kalo terlalu lebay, lagian udah di-warning-in di atas HUAHAHAHA btw KASA artinya payung loh wkwkwk

Oiya, ada yang mau sekuel tentang gimana Sakura ketemu Sasuke? wkwk #gakpenting

Udah, ah, **REVIEW** sangat dibutuhkan!


End file.
